Light Stole the Precious Thing
by Blind Justice
Summary: In which Light Yagami stole L's heart in more ways than one. Warning: Uncannily Corny, LxLight, One-shot, awfully romantic. "Caffeine-induced insomnia began to plague Light, and he found himself having the weirdest of conversations with the detective."


Light Stole the Precious Thing

Summary: In which Light Yagami stole L's heart in more ways than one. LxLight, One-shot, awfully romantic. "Caffeine-induced insomnia began to plague Light, and he found himself having the weirdest of conversations with the detective."

A/N: Wow... Just don't even read this story. No, I'm kidding, come back. After listening to "Marisa stole the Precious Thing," this unfortunate and corny plot bunny refused to leave. If you like LxLight, stay. If you can't stand something that drones on and on, heed my warning and retreat o.O Here goes nothing.

* * *

**'He stole something irreplaceable from you!'**

L ceases typing on the computer to listen to his mind drone on. _'And what might that be?'_

**'It was... your heart!'**

L gives an obvious look of confusion and grabs the fabric of his shirt, the place in his chest where his heart resides and aches a bit. Light hasn't killed him yet, why does his heart hurt? Perhaps his subconscious thinks he has some kind of emotional connection to Light...? The notion isn't implausible, but it is humorous.

_'The percentage of L loving Light Yagami... 99.9 percent.'_

The other 0.1 percent is that this is just heartburn from all the cake he's consumed

* * *

L has, indeed, noticed that Light Yagami is quite a sight. He isn't incompetent like most of the handsome young men his age, and he's not _too_ smug, just enough to get any woman he pleases.

Or any _man_ he pleases, apparently.

Though, this notion doesn't cloud L's judgement in the least. He is very aware that Light Yagami is a suspect, and even contemplating some sort of affair with him is out of the question. L has never been in a relationship before, and he is afraid that one would become too intimate and interfere with the case, which he most certainly will not allow. Instead, he merely stares at Light, captivated by his features. Truthfully L has never seen someone quite as handsome in person, it was usually only through surveillance.

"Is there something wrong, Ryuzaki?" Light asks.

"No, there is nothing wrong, Light-kun."

Nothing that the greatest detective can't fix, right?

* * *

_Chains._ He attempts to fix the problem with _chains_.

He refuted the idea of him being homosexual when Misa had implied it, which is some what true, considering he is only attracted to Light, not so much males in general. No one else has suited his appeal and intellect quite like Light Yagami.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, I have to watch Light-kun 24/7 and this is the most effective way to ensure he doesn't do anything that I am not aware of."

Now he has a suitable excuse to take a shower with him, and not be hindered by cameras. L is a camera man, hiding safely behind the veil of secrecy, never before has he imagined such a finely sculpted body and such a vivid fantasy to be graced with in person, and not behind an electronic device.

_Chains._

Oh the sheer brilliance of it all.

L inwardly smirks as he toys with the chains, causing them to jingle in a melodic way and shimmer in artificial light.

* * *

Week one of their "mutual connection" is a vigorous one.

They have to form a new habit of getting up at random times, of showering every _other_ day (Light was use to taking one _every _day), and working until the ungodly hours of the morning. Caffeine-induced insomnia began to plague Light, and he found himself having the weirdest of conversations with the detective.

"Has Light-kun ever had sexual intercourse?"

Light blinks a few times, trying to form a plausible answer while under the influence of coffee, "...Yes. Have you..?"

"No."

That figures.

"How many times?"

"Once physically, twice orally. You'd be surprised at how girls helplessly get caught in the moment." _'Girls.'_

"Ah, Light-kun is quite the "player" as one would say."

"Ryuzaki..." Light pinches the bridge of his nose as if to alleviate his headache, but truely it's because he's trying to hide his reddened face, "Aizawa was right, you're so corny..." (guess what rhymes with corny? :D)

"Light-kun is quite attractive when he is flushed."

Light shakes his head and rolls his eyes, turning towards his own monitor while trying to hide the fact that his face is stained with a larger amount of red.

* * *

Week four is the last one, and the most awkward.

"I like you, Light-kun," L bluntly states in the midst of silence. Everyone else had retired for the night, leaving the two alone.

Is this another one of _those_ conversations?

"I like you too, Ryuzaki..." Light says hesitently.

"No, I mean I am in love with Light-kun."

Silence.

* * *

As L stands in the midst of cascading waterfall, he idly stays fixated at the gray sky.

"Ryuzaki, what ar-" L cannot make out the rest.

He holds a hand to his ear.

"I said, what are you doing out here?"

He hears Light that time, but again he teases the brunette by bringing his hand up to his ear, beckoning his company. L doesn't want to go inside just yet. He wants Light to stand next to him, for them to both get wet, to be drenched in rainfall. He feels that burning sensation within his thighs as he pictures how magnifecent it will be.

As expected, Light brings a hand to his forehead while taking quick steps into the rain.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh nothing, just listening to the bells."

"Bells?"

"Yes, can't Light-kun hear them?"

"... I don't hear anything, Ryuzaki."

"Really? They are awfully loud. Perhaps a church, a wedding, or-"

"Ryuzaki stop it. You're speaking nonesense, now let's go back inside."

A frown threatens to impact L's features, but he stays impassive, instead showing a bit remorse within his eyes, "I suppose you're right."

* * *

"Where is the Shiniga-"

"Ryuzaki?"

L can feel the burning sensation in his heart this time, and it isn't pleasurable, it _hurts_. It hurts with the intensity of a million fires breaking loose within his chest, and he doesn't have time to grab at his heart before he loses balance on his chair, everything seeming to be in a blur of red and slow motion. He expects to hit the ground, but feels something much warmer catching him.

_'Light Yagami...'_

His body begins to go numb, as he grips Light's shoulder hard to dull the pain, even though he knows that Light is the one causing it.

A wicked grin slowly forms on Light's face.

Does no one else notice it?

"I love you too," Light whispers into L's ear.

His pulse begins to slow down.

"But Kira hates you."

And L feels that his heart has been stolen in more ways than one.

**'I told you.'**


End file.
